Paddeia vs Waffle Woman
by Megabluex
Summary: After being defeated by Powder Toastman, Vicky Velcro aka Waffle Woman get suck into the ghostzone and crosspaths with Paddeia the leader of the Amity Park Babies, will she hold her own against a baby theme female ghost or end up as batter for Paddeia's babygirls to taste.


Paddeia vs Waffle Woman

Vicky Velcro aka Waffle Woman was still flying in the air after her defeat at the hands of Powder ToastMan, Waffle Woman was heading back to her factory to rebuild her giant waffle maker power device. But it would almost impossible to rebuild in her gooey and sticky like state, as she continue flying a glowing neon green portal open in-front of her and started to suck her in Waffle Woman's gooey and sticky body was stretch out as it was being suck into the portal, she try to fly away from it but it was too late as some of her goo was already pulled into to portal.

"AAAAH" was all that Waffle Woman could say as she was pulled into the portal

The next thing that she knew she was in an area filled with dark green floating rocks and Purple glowing doors, the sky was a mix stir of black and neon green, she notice that the portal that brought her here was gone.

"Great now I can't get back home to fix myself and revenge on Powder Toastman, it looks like I'm stuck here." Waffle Woman talk to herself and look around to see if it was near by and saw that it was nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh and flew east hope to find a way out of here.

Unknown to her ecto energy was entering her body as she was flying, a few hours pass as she headed east most of her time was hiding from ghosts of all size, shapes and varieties. She worried that some of the ghost would use her like bubble gum and blow her into a bubble or make a waffle bowl out of her but she was more scared of the lunch lady ghost because she could make her in to my waffle base meals. That is when another portal opened up and started to suck her up.

"Not again" Waffle Woman screamed as she was sucked in.

At the Amity Park Friendly Earth Diaper Company

Mileena Sanchez aka Paddeia was finishing filling out paperwork and think of where her organization the Amity Park Babies should strike next, they already have branches in cities and small towns. She was wondering of what to serve at today's meeting of the Amity Park Babies with the Infants and Newborns, they had strained peas and mushy carrots already so she thinks that they deserved a special treat. Just as she put her pen down a glowing neon green portal open in-front of her desk a few feet away and a light brown blob came out and splatter on her floor. Mileena Sanchez got up from behind her desk to investigate the blob, she notice that is had a sweet maple scent and glowing, that is when it started to glow brighter and enveloped the blob. The brightness show a shadow of the blob that was when it started to take shape, Mileena notice that it was female as it has a bit of a hourglass shape, but what really caught her off guard was the fact that it had a big round head.

As the brightness faded away to revealed a woman wearing a light and dark brown outfit with red gloves with matching belt that has a golden brown W on it, she also had navy blue boots that match her eyes and strawberry pink lips, a giant waffle covers her head to only show here face. Waffle Woman was looking around to get her barrings of what just happened to her, that was when she notice that she had her arms and legs back, she used her arms and hands to feel the rest of her body. By feeling her body she notice that she was solid again and that she has her hourglass shape and lastly she checked her head.

"What has happened to me?, where am I?, and why am I back to normal?" Waffle Woman said out loud to herself as she went back at looking at her hands and not realizing that she had a faint glow on her body that was notice by Mileena.

Mileena continue to watch the confused Waffle Woman thinking that she is some kind of new ghost that is breakfast theme by the way she is faintly glowing but she didn't trigger her ghost sense, so she might have a very small amount of ecto energy in her.

("I better not take my eyes off her, I don't know what she is capable of, she might have a whole arsenal of breakfast theme weaponry, although she would make a cute breakfast mascot if she modify her outfit with a baby bonnet and bib, and wear a cute baby dress, also a really big diaper.") Mileena thought to herself and smile as Waffle Woman finally realized that she was in the room.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" Waffle Woman ask Mileena

"I'm Mileena Sanchez owner of the Friendly Earth Diaper Company in the home town of Amity Park" Mileena answered Waffle Woman's questions and played along.

("Hmm, a company if I force her to sign it over to me, I can rebuild my waffle empire and dominate the breakfast industry once again, will rise again and I will get my revenge on Powder Toastman.") Waffle Woman though to herself showing no emotion on her face.

"And who might you be?" Mileena asking a question as well to find out who this waffle person is.

This cause Waffle Woman to smile, because she's been wanting to do this for years.

"I'm Vicky Velcro but you may call me, WAFFLE WOMAN!" Waffle Woman shouted her name out loud while having her arms and head straight up.

"Great one with a ego problem" Mileena said while having her left hand on her cheek and rolled her eyes while Waffle Woman still had her head looking straight up.

That is when Waffle Woman lower her head to revealed a sinister smile on her face, a smile that Mileena knows all to well thanks to a person called Master. What Mileena heard next was no surprise for her.

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Sanchez, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take over your company, so if you fill out the paperwork I'll take it off you hands and you won't get hurt." Waffle Woman told Mileena while being overconfident that Mileena will hand over her company willingly.

Mileena's raise her right eye brow and smirk at Waffle Woman's demands, giving a look that said really, Waffle Woman had no idea that she is dealing with the Alpha big baby of Amity Park and the strongest and most powerful member of the Amity Park Babies, that is when two gun barrels came out of Waffle Woman's wrists and pointed them at Mileena. (Yes Waffle Woman has those look it up on youtube with her battle against Powder Toastman.)

"We can do it the easy way or the hard way I think, but I always like the hard and painful way anyway." Waffle Woman threatening Mileena, as she has her two gun barrels targeting Mileena.

"Is that so" Mileena told Waffle Woman, while making her diaper expand, it was getting bigger and thicker by the seconds, Waffle Woman notice the Mileena's skirt was bulging out. The diaper got so big and thick that it was stretching out but thanks to Mileena's ecto energy her skirt will never rip apart, Waffle Woman was able to identify what was under Mileena skirt no, it was recognizable now by it size.

"Is that a dia" Waffle Woman was not able to finish as a reddish pink neo ring appear at the center of Mileena's body and split into two and went up and down Mileena's body as she transform (Danny Phantom style). When the transformation was over Waffle Woman saw that Mileena's outfit completely change, Mileena's redish pink business suit was replace by crimson red mask with matching baby bib and the same high heel shoes, she was also notice that the diaper change into a reddish pink diaper with crimson red diaper tape that goes with her reddish pink nylon sock stoking, it even got bigger.

"You think a big baby like" Waffle Woman was not able to finish as she was kneed in the stomach by Mileena and sent flying into the portal with Mileena following after her.

Back in the Ghost Zone

Waffle Woman rocketed out of the portal with great speed from Mileena's knee to the stomach, then slam into a glowing purple door, (luckily for her ghost doors are a lot stronger than normal door, because of being infuse with ecto energy.) Waffle Woman floated off the door and started to rub her back a bit from the impact, that is when Mileena came out of the portal and saw that Waffle Woman was rubbing her back and notice that she was near a purple ghost door.

"Hmm, I was right she is not 100% human, she dose have some ecto energy in her, from what Technus, Undergrowth, and Vortex told her human are like the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and Waffle Woman should have phase throw the door." Mileena talk to herself and noticing Waffle Woman glaring at her.

"That really hurt Mileena" Waffle Woman said angrily at Mileena and showed her teeth out of rage.

"Its Paddeia to you, batter butt" Paddeia told Waffle Woman and flew at her with great speed that match the speed that send Waffle Woman into the ghost zone and round house kick Waffle Woman to the head that send her crashing into a near by floating island. Waffle Woman made a small crater as she impacted the island, luckily for her the gun barrels weren't damage from the impact, Waffle Woman got up and pointed her gun barrels at Paddeia.

"Okay then be a good baby girl and taste my strawberries blamers" Waffle Woman said as she fired two strawberries from her gun barrels, the strawberries grew to the size of a volkswagen beetle and headed straight to Paddeia.

Paddeia dodge the strawberries with ease as they continue flying for a few seconds until they hit a near by floating rock the size of a building and destroyed it on impact.

"She sure is packing a lot of heat for a let go of my Eggo reject, but I can fix that." Paddeia talking out loud to her self, then she raise her right hand that started to glow a reddish pink neon color then fired an ecto beam at Waffle Woman. The beam hit Waffle Woman that cause minor damage but destroyed the strawberries blamers barrels, Waffle Woman went down to one knee and ejected the strawberries blamers barrels from her wrists it look like the blast from Paddeia's ecto beam hurt her a lot more then expected. A smirk appear on Paddeia's face as this gave her an idea to discipline Waffle Woman, Paddeia disappeared and reappeared next to Waffle Woman. After teleporting next to Waffle Woman, Paddeia floated a few inches off the ground then got into a position that made it look like she is sitting in an invisible chair. She then grab the back of Waffle Woman's outfit and lad Waffle Woman on top of her stomach, Paddeia smiled even more as she had Waffle Woman on her lap, she then raise her right hand and started to infuse it with ecto energy to a bit of a twist on this. Wrack, wrack, was the sound you hear as Paddeia was spanking Waffle Woman, you can also see sparks as Paddeia's right hand hits Waffle Woman's rear. Tears of blue berries ran down Waffle Woman's face as she try to take Paddeia's hits, but every hit was affecting her as Paddeia's ecto energy was altering Waffle Woman's mind, it got to a point that it was noticeable that Waffle Woman was close to her breaking point.

"WHAA, WHAA, PLEASE STOP THAT , WHAA, IT REALLY HURTS, WHAA, STOP HITTING ME LIKE A CHILD, WHAA,WHAA, WHAA." Waffle Woman shouting at Paddeia to stop and crying like a baby.

Paddeia stop spanking Waffle Woman once she heard her crying, she then place Waffle Woman back on the ground on her hands and keens, as soon as she let go Waffle Woman crawled as fast as she could away from Paddeia. Once Waffle Woman was far away from Paddeia and out of the crater, she was able to stand up, she then place her right hand on her rear and started to rub it from the soreness, the next thing she did was to place her left thumb in her mouth and started to suck on it. Waffle Woman suck on her thumb and rub her butt for a while until she realized it, she took her thumb out of her mouth and look at it, it was covered in her spit, Waffle Woman finally stop crying and grip both her hands into a fist. Her face turn as red as strawberry jam, she was no mad and angry at Paddeia, she just realized what Paddeia did to her.

("That big diaper butt baby did this to me, she is trying to turn me into a big baby like her, I won't let her beat me I once owned a billion dollar company that dominated the breakfast industry, I won't let her make me be like her.") Waffle Woman thought to herself while glaring at Paddeia with rage.

Waffle Woman ran at Paddeia and try to take a swing at her with her right fist but Paddeia went intangible at the last moment before Waffle Woman fist made contact. Waffle Woman took a few more swing at Paddeia, but Paddeia dodged them with ease and giggle at Waffle Woman it reminded her of a toddler having a tantrum the way Waffle Woman was acting and swing. That is when Waffle Woman caught Paddeia off guard by roundhouse kick Paddeia in the chest, but it ended up bouncing off with a flash send Waffle Woman on her rear a few feet away. Waffle Woman stood up trying to figure out what happened that is when she notice how big Paddeia chest was, it took all her strength to not cry and mental regress back to her preteen years, when the older and more develop girl would pick on her for being flat chest or having a small baby chest. Waffle Woman has admitted to herself that Paddeia's chest was bigger than hers, she does have a D size chest but that is only because of her Waffle power, in her human form she was at less a C at best, it look her a long time to get to a C size from a A size chest. Waffle Woman wanted to suck on her thumb so badly for comfort but she didn't want to reduce herself to a big thumb sucking baby, all she can do now was to be mad at Paddeia for opening old wounds as she grip some dirt in her hands out of anger.

Paddeia knew that the chest is one of the most tender areas on the female body, so she use her ecto energy to enhance and enforce her chest endurance, but also make a invisible bra ecto shield for some extra protection. Paddeia was surprise by how well it, she didn't think that Waffle Woman would be sent back that far, that is when she notice Waffle Woman was glaring at her, Paddeia did a playful hand wave and smile at Waffle Woman, this tick off Waffle Woman and in a split second Waffle Woaman put her right hand behind her back and throw something at Paddeia. Paddeia use her ghost power to catch it and stop it in the air, it was incase in a reddish pink neon glow (AKA Telekinesis.) Paddeia decided to take a good look at the object that Waffle Woman throw at her, it turn out to be an iron but by the way how well built it was and great design it was a good one to have. (Yes it is the same one that she threw at Powder Toastman.)

"Hey, nice iron, I love the design for it and it look very well made." Paddeia complimented Waffle Woman iron, Waffle Woman then puff her cheeks

"Thanks I wanted to be a rich house wife, but even with a billion dollar empire I wasn't develop enough or hot enough to catch their eye, even if I did they were always after my money." Waffle Woman grumbling told Paddeia about her sad love life, then place her left hand behind her back and pulled out a very large butter knife, by the look of the butter knife it was very sharp.

("Lets see how she handles my Titanium carbide plasma sharp butter knife.") Waffle Woman thought to herself, griping tightly on the butter knife's handle.

Waffle Woman got up from the ground and ran straight at Paddeia, she try to slash and stab Paddeia with the butter knife, Paddeia dodge the slash's and notice that Waffle Woman's stab attack were faster than the slash attack so she went intangible, both of them repeat it their movement for a few minutes until Waffle Woman stop and jump back a few feet. Waffle Woman raise her large butter knife and look like she was about to run at Paddeia again, until large slab of square butter appeared on the butter knife, Waffle Woman swung her butter knife sending the slab of butter at Paddeia. Paddeia dodge the butter with ease as it hit a near by boulder encasing it in butter than exploding a few seconds later, Waffle Woman continue to swing her butter knife rapidly sending a bunch of butter squares at Paddeia, while Paddeia continue to dodge them as the butter splatter all over the ground and exploded, Paddeia then raise her left hand to create a square reddish pink ecto shield (aka Reflective Shield) that ricochet the butter back Waffle Woman. Waffle Woman use her butter knife to cut all the butter squares in half so that they don't hit her, as the cut butter squares fly pass her they exploded a few seconds later, Paddeia decided to have some fun with Waffle Woman.

"Didn't your mother tell you that babies shouldn't play with sharp objects." Paddeia taunted Waffle Woman, but the word baby echo through Waffle Woman's head.

Waffle Woman remembered the teenage girls that pick on her in high school, but the worst were the popular girls, they force her to wear diapers and to pee and poop in them while they take pictures to black mail her. This in rage Waffle Woman to a whole new level as her face turn cherry red and her butter knife started to glow and turn red, the butter on the knife started to melt and sizzle, with one swing Waffle Woman send the melted butter at Paddeia, Paddeia jump into the air at the last moment and turn her legs into a ghostly tail as the melted butter hit the ground and dissolved the ground that Paddeia was standing and turn rock hard.

"So the butter has a different property when it is heated" Paddeia talk to herself as she study the property of the butter from a distance.

Waffle Woman swings like a mad woman sending melted butter into the sky by the gallons right at Paddeia, luckily for Paddeia she could smell the popcorn topping coming at her, she dodge the butter with great ease and speed as it rain back down to the ground as it dissolve the dirt, rocks, and harden after a few seconds covering the green floating island with tiny yellow spots, Waffle Woman increase the speed of her swings to send more butter at Paddeia , all the melted butter Waffle Woman send move all at once creating a wave, too big for Paddeia to dodge so ready herself for the impact, Waffle Woman watch as her butter wave was getting closer to Paddeia. Waffle Woman smiled sinisterly as she watch her butter wave keep getting closer and close to Paddeia until SPLASH! Paddeia was engulfed by the wave.

"YES, TAKE THAT YOU OVER GROWN BRAT LETS SEE HOW YOUR DIAPER ABSOBED THAT!" Waffle Woman shouted, waiting to a see a yellow crystal rock with Paddeia inside but surprise to a big yellow ball in the sky that caught her off guard.

Flashback a few seconds

Unknown to Waffle Woman, Paddeia created a reddish pink ecto dome (aka Ectoplasmic Energy Shield) at the last second allowing the melted butter wave to cover her dome and incase it in rock hard butter.

Flashback ends

Paddeia went intangible and phase out of the rock hard butter ball, she then turn her ghost tail back into legs and kick the butter ball like a soccer ball sending it straight at Waffle Woman. Waffle Woman saw it heading right at her so she stud her ground as the butter ball was coming closer to her, she lift her red hot butter knife straight up and ready to strike at it head on. As the butter ball was close enough Waffle Woman leap forward and slice at it, the butter ball split in half and pass her but you can see smoke coming from both pieces of the butter ball as they landed on the ground. Paddeia landed on the ground a few yards away from Waffle Woman, Paddeia smile and decided to take the offensive and ran towards Waffle Woman.

"I'm literally going to cut through you like a hot knife through butter!" Waffle Woman shouted at Paddeia and ready to strike at her with a stab, not noticing Paddeia's left arm glowing.

Paddeia was focusing and concentrating her ecto energy into her left arm, (a move she picked up from her daughter Diapertrix, read **Attack** **of the Amity Park Babies** Side Story: Diapertrix and Padded vs the Penelope's), as Paddeia was closer you can see ecto sparks coming from her left arm and glowing brighter, as soon as they were close enough to each other Paddeia swung her left arm and Waffle Woman went for her stab hoping to pierce Paddeia's heart. As Paddeia's fist collided with the sharp point of Waffle Woman's butter knife created a shock wave that shook the floating island, the heat and the glowing red color went away like a burned out match. That is when Waffle Woman hear a loud cracking sound and notice that it was coming from her butter knife, she look down at her butter knife and saw that it had a small crack on it the next thing she knew the whole butter knife shattered like glass. Waffle Woman was shock to see one of her best and favorite weapons destroy so easily, this cause her to leap at Paddeia, she started to throw punches at her out of anger. Paddeia block and dodge most of them because they were mostly directed to her head, Paddeia left her chest area open because it is already protected by her ecto energy. Waffle Woman notice that Paddeia left her chest wide open, she though of a way to hit it and went for it, she throw a right punch at Paddeia, as soon as Paddeia block the punch Waffle Woman put all her strength into her left arm to land a punch in the left side of Paddeia's chest but just like the last time it ended up bouncing off with a flash send Waffle Woman back, but this time Paddeia landed a karate chop into Waffle Woman's chest sending her back farter than before.

Waffle Woman landed on her back, she place her right arm over her chest as she felt pain in that area that Paddeia hit, Paddeia knew that Waffle Woman would forget that she had special protection there from being all mad and angry at her. Paddeia now notice that Waffle Woman was now standing and glaring at her, Waffle Woman still had her right arm around her and was very mad, the pain of getting hit in the chest was still there, she had to use her right arm to comfort her chest, she then place her left hand behind her back and pull out a very large syrup bottle. Paddeia notice a hose from the syrup bottle connecting to the back of Waffle Woman, as Waffle Woman was aiming it at her, Paddeia wonders what it will do she remembers that syrup is made from hot tree sap and sap can get rock hard.

"Lets see if you like a taste of my Atomic Polythermal syrup Luncher" Waffle Woman shouted at Paddeia and was about to fire it until she feel her panties getting thicker.

Paddeia watch as Waffle Woman's stocking, pants or what ever they are called were bulging out, getting bigger and thicker by the seconds, Waffle Woman look down was shock to see her lower area was bulging out. Waffle Woman was now blushing and looked shock at what just happen all her anger and rage just disappeared. It was replace by embarrassment, Waffle Woman didn't know what has happened to her or what she is wearing. She use her right hand to poke at it when her chest stop hurting, it felt soft and squishy to her, the weird thing was that it didn't made a sound, this surprised Paddeia, she know that Waffle Woman was wearing a diaper now but why didn't make a crinkling sound. Waffle Woman was poked the unknown padding a few time and blush a bit for liking it a bit, that's when it hit her as she continue to look at it, then she look up at Paddeia and remembered what Paddeia was wearing, the realization hit her hard a diaper. She is wearing a diaper, Waffle Woman couldn't believe it what people said about her was coming true, her pride and womanhood took a big hit, Waffle Woman wanted to cry but she fought back those tears and look at Paddeia with determination.

"You, you did this to me, you're the one that put me in a diaper!" Waffle Woman shouted at Paddeia once more and went back to her raging self, Waffle Woman aim her syrup luncher at Paddeia to show that she still want a fight.


End file.
